Properly inflated tires are an important part of tire care. Properly inflated tires run cooler and more efficiently, which improves handling, extends tread life and tire life, and increases gas mileage. Vehicle and tire manufacturers typically provide information for proper air pressure for each vehicle tire. The pressures are known as placard pressures, and may be included in the vehicles owner's manual, and may also be on a sticker positioned on the vehicle. Placard pressures are usually given for “cold” tire conditions, such as 30 psi at 30° C. In addition, many times instruction is given to add 3 or 4 psi to the placard pressure if the tire is “warm”.
Many drivers do not know if the tire is cold or warm, and do not know what the proper pressure should be. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a way to calculate a corrected tire pressure and provide a more accurate recommended tire pressure to the driver. In addition, it is desirable to provide feedback when proper tire inflation pressure is reached. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.